I never knew I'd fall in love with you
by ethan400
Summary: This is a student/teacher fan fiction don't like don't read there WILL BE LEMONS in future i will warn in case you don't like. rated M for later chapters please review is first time doing this so be nice :3
1. the new teacher

**Who knew it'd be a teacher I'd love**

I'm new at this so constructive criticisms is obviously welcome

This is going to be a fan fiction with Thiefshipping and possible Deathshipping if requested by enough people. This is going to be a teacher/student fic just so you know.

Also I know a lot of people will not like this idea but I'm not going to include the idea of Yu-Gi-Oh! With the millennium items and/or the Trading card game this is because I think it will make the story more realistic and the characters will be having their names English translated so Hiroto Honda for example shall be known as Tristan Taylor etc this is because I am setting it in America in a state where being gay is shunned upon not sure which state yet though.

I will still include all the normal characters so don't worry.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! In any way

**Chapter 1**

(Bakura's P.O.V.) (**1**) – I am the only out gay in this pathetic school and yes I am sick of the bulling but what can I do I'm only human if I do try and kill them or even say anything back I always get caught and somehow, just somehow manage to get in trouble when the bullies never do.

Well this is a new year made it would be different.

**THUD**I was sent flying into one of the lockers as I walked down the hall then I try to see who the one who had already ruined my year was, I already had an idea of who it was and as I saw him I was right there was stood Seto Kaiba the obnoxious rich kid who is extremely homophobic and bullies me a lot.

As my year was already ruined I collected up my books that had fallen out of my bag and went to one of the lessons I actually liked history I don't know why but I've always been interested by old artefacts and just history in general.

So I entered and took my usual seat at the back of the class unfortunately this is where I was seated at least the people round me wasn't that bad next to me was Joey wheeler the class clown who on Halloween has an unhealthy obsession with a full on dog costume not scary in the slightest but it seems to be an ongoing joke between his friends so I can't exactly comment. In front of me was Téa Gardner who was really excited about having a dancing career.

As I the lesson finished I headed to my next lesson trying my best to avoid Kaiba and stay hidden within the crowds and amazingly it worked, I got some books out of my locker and then headed to my next lesson American Literature ugh my worst lesson not because there is any bullies in the class because luckily they I managed to be put into the higher group so I'm away from them all.

I took a my seat at the front and waited for the teacher my lesson was meant to be starting at 2:00 but since on my timetable the teachers name was a new teacher because I had never seen it before "great all I need another new teacher whose name I have to learn" I quietly mumbled to myself as my watch struck 2:08 he decided to finally join us or so I think it was the teacher since I heard him say "sorry class I couldn't find the room" and at that I just had to look up because his voice sounded amazing it was deep yet comforting so as I turned that's when I saw him.

He was wearing a white shirt with a red tie and a black blazer and as my eyes drifted down his body he was also wearing surprisingly tight suit pants and then just black smart dress shoes but when my eyes came back up his body and into his lovely bronze coloured hair which was lightly spiked like mine not too much like Yugi Moto's but just noticeable and then he turned and I couldn't take my eyes off his tanned skin he was clearly foreign and then my eyes caught his blue eyes I don't know how long we were stuck staring at each other but it felt like forever I could easily get lost in those eyes, those beautifully bright blue eyes which were so welcoming.

I had to look away because I could feel a sudden warmth coming up my face which I would not be able to hide against my normally almost sickly looking pale complexion I didn't manage to get a word the new teacher was saying I heard well rather saw on the board since I was lost in my daydreaming to be able to hear him was his name which was just as foreign as him and just as dreamy 'MR ISHTAR' damn I thought I'd have to somehow find out the rest of his name.

(Marik's P.O.V.) – 'Wow my first day and I already have an obviously gay guy drooling over me' I thought it was easy to see how love struck this kid was with me. He probably doesn't think I even know. "Well this will be fun" I said trying to pass it off as talking about the work while all the while look at the kid with white and snow for hair giving him a flirtatious smile as I pass whilst handing the notes out to the class.

After class had finished I headed to the cafeteria since I was hungry and had a spare period which I didn't mind just thought it was pretty pointless having a spare period then having to teach another lesson "ugh I wish I could go home early" I moaned while walking to the cafeteria. On the way I spotted something on one of the lockers with notes on paper left on the locker since known were folded I decided to be nosey and I was horrified for what I saw notes saying "faggot" or "go home fag" or the certainly hurtful especially since it wasn't aimed at me "I hope you die you stupid FAG!". In anger I ripped these notes from the locker and walked straight to the nearest bin and shoved the notes in there being careful not to punch anything out of anger don't want to be fired on my first day.

After calming down I carried on walking to the cafeteria after eventually reaching the cafeteria I decide to just get and apple and a tea since I love them both and I head to my empty classroom, as I sit back down in my desk chair I notice that there was a book must have been from the class I had just taught and while going through the book what catches my eye the most it was a neatly presented book I had seen in all my 3 years teaching.

Having no scribbles all over the front or even so much as a rip anywhere so intrigued and yes being nosey I decided to look inside and I am very impressed by this teen's work whilst half way through I notice some scribbles with today's date on page which was odd since this teen's work had no faults or scribbles I repeated. Well I thought it had no scribbles obviously whoever had done these today must have had a bad day then I see what was scribbled I slowly read quietly out loud "Mr Ishtar" I was surprised then I looked at the name Yami Bakura then I suddenly remembered there was that teen with the white hair who was staring at me almost too much.

(Bakura's P.O.V.) – Well it was the end of the day and I was at my locker picking up homework from the books I left in there earlier then **CRASH **I got tripped when I was standing still, it didn't make sense how all the bullies got away with bulling me this much unfortunately I didn't manage to catch who had done it but while picking up my things I noticed how my book for American Literature wasn't there.

As I panicked whilst clearing out my locker for the second time to try and find it the hall was pretty empty luckily I didn't want anyone or Kaiba for that matter stealing my stuff but as I slammed my locker in anger I then turned to the left seeing someone there.

When I noticed who it was I nearly jumped out of my skin but luckily I managed to keep it under control but I couldn't stop the blush entering my cheeks "damn please..oh please don't notice" I said in my head over and over as he look at me with those damn beautiful eyes and that somehow carefree smile as he just leaned on the locker next to mine it took me a while to notice he was holding something when I did notice I felt like dying of embarrassment just hoping he hadn't read it, what he said then was what I had been dreading.

(Marik's P.O.V.) – Man this guy really was clueless as to me behind his locker door well it'll be fun when he closes it "I wander how obvious you'll make it this time" I mumbled so the pale teen couldn't hear me.

As he slammed the door just whether out of frustration or worry I wouldn't have known, but I had to worry about not laughing at this poor teen since the look he gave me couldn't have screamed "god I love you!" anymore if he even tried he was blushing terribly I just kept looking at him smiling wandering how long he would it would take for him to notice his book.

Eventually he did and when he did I could tell he felt like dying of embarrassment so I put him out of his misery I handed the book to him and said "If you ever want to write my name in your book at least write my first name, don't worry I've done it for you" then I gave him a wink and walked off slowly trying to hear if he collapsed against his locker or if he ran away quickly but I didn't hear anything as I walked out the door.

Don't hate me for leaving it there please? :3

**(1) – I will be using the certain characters P.O.V. (point of view) I will be changing this P.O.V. so it won't just always be Bakura's **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it I will carry on with this story just for fun even if it doesn't get many views cause who knows it could get popular **

**Anyway thank you for viewing/reading.**


	2. the kiss

**Right then to start off I have to thank "lil-yugioh-sonic-fan!" for their review yes their review was short but it made me want to make another part so thank you :3**

**Also yes Marik it kind of a douche in this but the reasons behind his actions will be explained in later chapters.**

**- **** is a line break shows jump in time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! In any way **

**Chapter 2: The strange but beautiful teacher**

(Marik's P.O.V.) – I woke up after a night of thinking about that gay kid in my class, I have no idea why he's on my mind I mean he's just a gay kid in the school I work at. After I had my little rant to myself about Bakura I went into the shower, got ready for work and headed to the school with Bakura still on my mind.

(Bakura's P.O.V.) – I woke up groggy and still tired, when I checked myself in the mirror I didn't look that bad but my hair was a mess, I was up all night since I could get that teacher Marik out of my head I still couldn't believe how he seems to be flirting with me I mean it's wrong he's my teacher although I guess I wouldn't stop him if he did do anything sexual with me. I noticed myself blush in the mirror so I shook my head and got dressed into something different for me I usually wear jeans and a blue and white stripy t-shirt but today I thought I'd show Mr. Marik that he isn't the only one who can flirt, so I put on some red skinny jeans a plain white shirt but of course I still wore my converse they're pretty much the only trainers I wear. But after I tried to make my hair more normal but failing and having my hair look messier than usual I reluctantly walked to school still trying to sort out my hair.

Once I finally got to school I slowly walked to my locker since I was earlier than usual, when I got to my locker there was a note on my locker door it was in an envelope which is odd the hate notes are usually just open so anyone can see them clearly so I grabbed the envelope and opened it, it was a note which said "Right then Bakura I know you fancy me so stop acting like a lovesick puppy, you're making it too obvious, since I know you fancy me you might as well go to a storage room that no one uses anymore so I cleared it out this morning it's behind the school so you'll have to go out the front entrance of the school.

P.s. don't worry I'll be there

Mr. Ishtar"

When I saw his name at the bottom it scared me I can deal with bullies but an amazingly good looking teacher probably feeling me in or kissing me or BOTH?, I stood there confused and unsure what to do so I pocketed to note and got my stuff I need for class and went to my first class to wait for the bell.

(Marik's P.O.V.) – Putting that note on Bakura's locker was a good idea and he must've read it since it wasn't on his locker anymore, so I went to my class to sit down and have my cup of tea yes it's a bit British but never mind maybe Bakura will like me drinking tea because it's British at this thought I chuckled to myself, I checked the timetable for today and I have Bakura for my lesson after lunch as the bell rang I waited for my students to come in and proceeded with my first lesson.

(Marik's P.O.V.) – It seemed to take ages till lunch times as I sat there with 10 minutes left in lesson I started marking papers think what I could do to make Bakura moan from pleasure, I could always just kiss him which I bet would leave him speechless, I smiled to myself knowing Bakura has no idea what I have planned.

(Bakura's P.O.V.) – "Right I go to the storage room and tell him no he's a teacher and it's wrong and shouldn't happen" I kept mumbling to myself as I neared the storage room luckily (or rather unluckily) I didn't get stopped from leaving the front door of the school I was hoping I did get stopped so I had an excuse to no0t be here.

As I arrived at the storage room I put my back to the door I got grabbed and pulled into the storage room and my back got shoved against the wall and I notice two tanned hands next to either side of my head and I looked up at those gorgeous eyes but I had to say no so I put my hands on his chest trying to push him away and I noticed his shirt was un-buttoned and I couldn't help myself but my hands opened up his shirt more to reveal his tanned muscular chest and stomach I was speechless my eyes opened wide and then he grabbed my chin and kissed me I was so shocked I didn't realise that pleasure was taking me over and I kissed him back.

After we had been like that for a while he pulled back smirking and said "I knew you wanted me". I then stopped him this time by pushing him away with my hands and said "No Mr Ishtar you're my teacher and it's wrong, you shouldn't be flirting with me and yes I do like you but you're being too fast for me sorry" I mumbled the last bit as I grabbed my bag and walked out to get my lunch.

**That's it for this chapter sorry for leaving it there but now Marik knows where he stands**

**Cookies to anyone that reviews! :3 **


	3. The big brother

**Right then Chapter 3! **

**By the way I do read all the reviews I get so don't worry if you haven't got a reply I just can only update the fanfiction once a week. **

**Bold text is a message (usually a text message though)**

**Anyway like always read and review :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Chapter 3 – The big brother.**

(Marik's P.O.V.) – I was alone in my apartment which has purple cushions on the sofa **(1) **and purple curtains and paintings on the walls to try and make where I lived I little brighter when I moved in it was so dark and dull. As I got up to get dressed my thoughts started to wander to that white haired boy who rejected me I felt so lonely when he did reject me I just went to my boss and said I feel sick because I needed the rest of the day off as I did feel sick to my stomach but not because of some bug because of the loneliness I felt.

Once I was dressed I felt like clothes shopping so I went out my apartment locking it and I got onto my motorbike which was a nice shade of black and red, I loved my motorbike I don't like the idea of my hair getting messed up by the helmet though I put on the helmet.

I then sped to the clothes store which was my favourite which was called Fashion island they were my favourite because the staff were nice and sold alot of different colours including my favourite purple and they had really tight skinny jeans which I loved! Once I got their I parked my motorbike taking my helmet with me and I walked in and I looked at the counter as I always did to say hi to the staff but when I looked there was a new staff member who looked the double of Bakura he had pure white hair but it was straighter than Bakura's and he had pale skin like Bakura's I must have been staring as he turned around and gave me a funny look and then smiled and said in a clear voice a little higher pitched than Bakura's "hey there I'm new here my name is Ryou Touzoku" I gained my composure and I said rather too quickly. "Oh hey there" I then went to look for some skinny jeans as I tried to get over the confusion of meeting Bakura's possible brother as they both looked very much alike and shared the same second name.

After a while of looking I chose some purple skinny jeans which I had surprisingly never got till now I headed to the tills and I got Ryou as my cashier and I gave him the jeans so he could scan them as he did I said as if it didn't matter but was actually worried "Are you related to Bakura Touzoku? " as he put the skinny jeans in the bag he said "I'm actually his twin brother why?" I took the bag and said "oh no reason i'm his..friend can you give him my number since we only get school as I chance to talk" "sure" he said whilst taking my phone number which was wrote down on a small piece of paper "thanks anyway bye" I smiled and drove home.

(Bakura's P.O.V.) – I layed on the sofa waiting for my big bro to come home, being twins we were very close although I did think he got most of the attention as he was straight yes he did dress like he was gay but as far as I know he's completely straight, my mum didn't like the idea of me being gay when I first came out but after a few weeks she got over the idea and started to like the idea of kinda having a daughter although I was a guy she had someone's who she could go clothes shopping with, I was brought out of my thoughts as Ryou came home and opened the door with fish and chips I loved having fish and chips it reminded me of England where I was born.

I then went to the kitchen to help Ryou sort out the meal

"hey Bakura" Ryou said sounding really happy

"err yeh Ryou?"

"A friend of yours came into Fashion Island today"

A friend? Please tell me it wasn't Marik "really did they say who it was?"

"nope but they had blonde hair and tanned skin"

I only know one person with that description "and what else did they say?"

"nothing much he wanted to know if we were related...oh yes he also gave me this" Ryou said and spun around handing the phone number to Bakura

"Keep it I don't want it" I mumbled wanting to keep my emotions at bay in front of my brother

"no he's your friend you're having it" Ryou then grabbed me and forced the number into my pocket

"ugh fine i'll have it just let go of me"

After my fish and chips I went upstairs to my bedroom and then typed the number into my phone and started writing a text before sending it

"**Marik why did you want my number so bad and yes it's Bakura" –B**

"**I just wanted to say sorry" – M **

"**For what messing my emotions about or nearly raping me in the storage room?" – B**

"**BOTH! I really am sorry and I don't know what came over me you're just so gorgeous!" – M**

"**You..you think I'm gorgeous?" –B**

"**Yes you are!" –M**

"**well what did you actually want then?" –B**

"**Coffee" –M**

"**Coffee? You mean like a date?..." –B**

"**I..I guess to say sorry also to prove i'm not just after you for sexual reasons" – M**

"**...I guess I can spare an hour or two" –B**

"**really? :D" – M**

"**yes Marik now can I go to bed?" –B **

"**err yes sorry i'll message you tomorrow so we can sort out when sweet dreams" –M**

After reading his last message I turned my phone off and fell asleep with a smile.

And yes this is the end of this chapter and yes Ryou is older than Bakura and seems straight...

Anyway read and review please! :3


	4. The date

**Right then it's about time I did another chapter sorry about that, blame my boyfriend ugh always making me have a social life, not fair to be honest XD **

**Anyway thanks for the people who have been reviewing on this fanfic it always make me start thinking of ideas for the next chapter I do.**

**Anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So enjoy**

**Chapter 4 – The date**

* * *

(Marik's P.O.V.) – Well today is Sunday and it's the day of the date with Bakura that beautiful white haired boy. I smiled to myself and got up to get dressed in my favourite sleeveless purple shirt, black pants and black shoes topped off with gold earring, gold neckwear and bracelets all up to my wrists as I fix my hair in a mirror I notice that I've got an hour left before I have to be there but since I'm ready I decide to go now, as long as I drive slow I shouldn't be there too early so I hoped on my motorbike and set off to the coffee shop.

(Bakura's P.O.V.) – Yes I got to the coffee shop 45 minutes early and no I am not looking forward to this I just want coffee and I haven't been out for a while and certainly not on a date. I still had no idea why he'd change suddenly from a horny dog in heat to a romantic lover? Well today I'm gonna ask him that because I need answers from him.

I then looked up from my lap and saw the man I couldn't stop myself from staring up his long skinny legs and then I noticed his midriff was showing I knew my eyes were wide but I couldn't care his tanned skin looks so damn perfect and...Touchable. I had to regain my composure as he sat down as he asked me what coffee I wanted, double mocha cappuccino I said and he then bought mine and his order and we sat down across from each other for a couple of m minutes it was quite awkward as none of us dared to say a word.

Then he started speaking "So you came" he said "yes and I want answers" I said then drunk from my coffee and looked at him trying my best not to stare at his midriff "Answers for what?" he looked genuinely confused by this "Oh I don't know maybe act first acting like a horny teenager and then suddenly going all romantic on me?" I had to stop myself from shouting "Well which do you prefer this?" he then kissed my neck softly then whispered "or this?" he bit down hard on my neck and I'm guessing left a love bite but I had to stop myself from moaning out in pleasure as I definitely couldn't let him know about my turn on spot! I pulled away and said "that's not for you to know which one I prefer as I wanted you to answer why you keep changing from horny to romantic very quickly?" he then sat in his chair and shrugged" I dunno I guess it's because I dunno how to get someone to like me as I have trust issues when it comes to love because my mum died at birth, I got beat by me and abandoned me taking my twin brother with him so it's mainly been one night stands but when you rejected me I realised I needed to stop having sex with random strangers because I was so lonely until you came into my life, you the gorgeous white haired boy in my class who I can't get off my mind and I promise I will change for you"

I forced myself to not cry at his confession or his horrible life with his family I then grabbed him and pulled him out of the shop I found the nearest alleyway (after making sure it was safe) I just grabbed him and kissed him passionately I obviously took him by surprise but he kissed me back and god it felt amazing! We ended up kissing for a few minutes and then I pulled away reluctantly and whispered "don't change" we then stood there for what seemed like forever but was only about 5 minutes.

(unknown person's P.O.V.) – I was stood there watching this site and before walking off I laughed evilly and said "Oh you're gonna regret this" I then walked off spiking up parts of my hair that has fallen out of place.

* * *

Yep that's it so come on get the guesses in as to who you think unknown person is? Let's see who guesses right.

Anyway like always review favourite etc :3


	5. The mystery man

**Whoa I left this story way longer than I thought! I'm so sorry about that life ran past me too fast.**

**I'll try and make sure to update this story more often, I promise X3 **

**Btw that mystery man will be appearing next chapter since none of you guessed who it was but I will be hinting more towards who it was, so look out for them hints! :D**

**Anyway like always I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And enjoy!**

(Marik's P.O.V.) – I walked home slowly as I tried to figure out in my head what made the beautiful white haired boy kiss me. Did he feel sympathy for me? I don't know what's going on in that head of his but I'm not going to complain because who knows where this can lead? I went into my building feeling like today wasn't a total loss.

(Bakura's P.O.V.) – Oh god damn it, why did he have to be so damn perfect to make me want to kiss him?! Ugh school is going to be hell tomorrow. Damn it school! What if someone saw? It wasn't exactly the quietest place to kiss him.

As I got inside my house I smelt something lovely, I followed the smell to the kitchen and I saw my Ryou there cooking bacon and eggs.

"Oh my god, my favourite food!" I said to Ryou

"Haha yes don't worry I know how much you love your food" he said sweetly

"Well I'm going to do some homework" I said casually "shout me when tea is ready" I shouted whilst walking up the stairs.

I got into my room, shut the door and jumped onto my bed, pulling my phone out and hesitantly texting Marik.

As I read his name in my contacts his features ran through my head.

Like his long blonde hair and his bad ass attitude, yes I have always liked bad ass image.

And his violet/lavender eyes that I could stare at all day and happily get lost in them.

I mentally shook myself and proceeded to text him

"**Why hello there" –B**

"**That was quick, you missing me already? ;)" –M **

"**Oh haha, I only wanted to speak to you. Unless you don't want me to?" – B**

"**Buzz kill haha, ok then fine how was today for you?" – M**

"**which part? Do you mean the part where you told me about your past? Or about the...kiss?" – B**

"**now that one is up to you" – M**

"**ugh, you're insufferable you know that?" – B **

"**You love me really now tell me, please? With me on top?" – M**

As I read that last bit "with me on top" I couldn't help blush slightly at the images in my head of Marik 'on top' as he rids my cock. I shook my head to make sure no to get lost in my thoughts and typed out a reply.

"**You wish and well I thought sorry for you, loads when I heard your past. I didn't know what to do but since I had been pushing you away all this time, a kiss was the first thing that came to mind to cheer you up" – B**

"**I was with you, no matter where I am I'm already happy no matter what, yeah sure it hurts to talk about my past but I can't escape it so no point getting upset about it. But may I just say the kiss was amazing, I don't know how much practise you've had but the kiss felt amazing!" – M **

"**ermm, well it was my first kiss actually.." – B **

"**I don't believe you fluffy, but if you are telling the truth then what a cute little virgin you are ;)" – M **

"**Fluffy? And fine yes I'm a virgin if you MUST know" – B**

"**Fluffy is your new nickname :P but yes I did need to know :D" – M**

"**I have a name you know, but anyway why did you need to know? – B**

"**Spoilers" – M**

"**You watch too much Doctor Who, you know that?" – B**

"**Eh? How did you get that reference?!" – M**

"**Of course I've watched Doctor Who before I moved here I always watched it plus coming from the UK where it was actually made was an awesome idea for a holiday, you know visit places the cast have been." - B**

"**Holy jesus, Marry me!?" – M **

"**Only if you get on one knee for me first haha" – B**

"**I'd rather be on two knees ;), anyway I gotta go, before I do though I was just wondering if you think anyone saw us. You know, when we kissed?" – M**

Oh great now the image of Marik sucking me off is in my head, he's gonna be the death of me I thought.

"**ermm I noticed one person looking but I don't think I've seen him before, all I know is he had camouflage trousers on and long blonde slightly spiky hair." – B**

"**Oh well, there's no one that goes to school with long blonde spiky hair so it was probably some perv who thought he'd watch..till he realised it was two guys kissing anyway haha. Well then cya fluffy." – M**

"**That's lucky, and I have a name Mr! But bye anyway." – B**

I put my phone onto charge and then heard a slam downstairs which needless to say made me jump, so I slowly made my way downstairs and when I got to the bottom of the stairs, what caught my eyes had me shocked.

What I saw was first my brother since it's hard to miss his white hair which was similar to mine but I saw he was pinned up against a wall. Kissing someone, and as I noticed what the other guy was wearing some leather army boots the same camouflaged trousers, and a black vest top, and at the top of all this I noticed his hair was blonde, not only was it blonde it was a long blonde and slightly spiky!


End file.
